


The lover and the freedom fighter – Peaceful Dream

by CaiusG



Series: Anders [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiusG/pseuds/CaiusG





	The lover and the freedom fighter – Peaceful Dream

 

**9.37 Dragon – Kirkwall**

The sun was shining and sparkled on the rippling lake waters, this was the most peaceful moment long ago. One disturbing factor is the Qunari elf... But to be honest, she led them here, and now, she was not nearby either. Nor even Carver – while he was not that annoying nowadays... Hawke and he left the group and managed to disappear at the lake. Peace. Love. He was grateful for these moments. Hawke wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close and kissed passionately. His mouth was hot and eager... He wished they could stay like this forever... _"Oh look, something drown in!"_ Hawke said unexpectedly and pointed to the water. _"You bastard, you spoil the best moments!"_ , laughed Anders and huddled his love... in the bed. The dream suddenly scattered. The lake, the peaceful shore faded, they were in the mansion. Anders sighed, and carefully unfolded from Hawke’s embrace. The plan was ready. Whatever will happen, he can not turn back – he doesn't want to turn back. There's no peace. Hawke will know why he did it. But even he will not forgive him – he _knew_ it. He was ready to die.


End file.
